


With my every breath, I give you this promise.

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes is irrevocably a sap. Sure, he hides it well, he's a man's man; at the end of the day he loves his girl, Darcy. And today's their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my every breath, I give you this promise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beardysteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardysteve/gifts).



> Originally this started as an anon prompt in my inbox at [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com) and kinda... grew legs and tap-danced across my feels. The original prompt is "Prompt: What goes through Bucky's head on his and Darcy's wedding day" so here you go friend.
> 
> Beta'd by a close friend. With lots of headcanons and personal feelings and emotions.

The first thought in Bucky’s head on his and Darcy’s wedding day goes something like, _Buchanan, even with an increased metabolism, you are not immune to the morning breath that comes with drinking that hard._

The second goes something like, _If I feel like garbage, my girl’s got to feel like someone put her under a jackhammer_. And he reaches for her. And finds nothing but the solid… well, Steve’s bare ass. Bucky doesn’t even to bother opening his eyes. Just simply says to the room, “How many?” Because that’s all his dry, tacky, grainy mouth and throat will allow.

“How many drinks did you have, how many people are in the bed… room? How many of us are naked?” Steve’s voice is more petulant mumble into his pillow than real words, but Bucky’s been dealing with that about as long as they have known each other.

“Sure.” He snipes back before smacking the ass his hand had landed on again before pushing the other man off the bed. Mostly because he could, because Steve wouldn’t fight, and because the four different people’s loud protests at thump of him landing on _maybe that was Bruce_ are really satisfying.

“I’m never drinking with you again, Buck.” Steve’s voice is muffled again, but then his head pops up over the edge of the hotel mattress and he props his chin there to glare at his friend. “Bruce and I are probably the only other naked ones, but you better believe that Sam tried. And I think the only one not in here is Thor.”

“You are now incorrect, Steve. I had ventured out for coffee and burgers. And toothbrushes. But I have since returned.” Bucky can already smell the greasy, slimy, artificial scent of fast food.

“I’d say God should bless you, but then I’d get a smartass remark. Bean me.” Bucky doesn’t open his eyes even at that, merely holds a hand out for a cup of joe. He receives one with a hearty chuckle from the Aesir.

-

Coffee, burgers, an awful mountain of fries, and three rounds of vigorous brush-floss-mouthwash-rinse make him feel almost human. “Darce’s bound to already be getting her hair all pinned up.” He just gives Steve the mooniest, sappiest look, and the other man smacks him a half dozen times with the newspaper that had come in with Thor.

He lets Steve park himself in his lap and shave his face with a straight razor, because that is the sort of thing that is a weirdly sentimental necessity. “This’ll be her every day soon enough. Say goodbye to my steady hands.”

Bucky just tries not to smile while Steve slowly, meticulously goes about the task with a sharp metal blade, so that he doesn’t look like he’d been mauled. Super-healing aside, he doesn’t want to hear Pepper or Nat or his girl natter on about that almost-terrible picture.

-

When they finally get a ride to the church, press is already being dealt with in a… heavy-handed fashion. Or, as heavy as Pepper will allow Happy, Hill, and Coulson’s team to be. Skye waves to him before sweetly telling a reporter to ‘stop asinine questions’ before she ‘packs the microphone and camera his buddies have got into his rectum’. He sees Sam mouth ‘nice dress’ at Maria.

The men get ushered inside, and Tony hauls Bucky in by his slightly less tailored shirt and into a room where he, Darcy's father, and the rest of the male members of the wedding party are supposed to get ready.

As he, Steve (his best man), Sam, and Triplett dress down and then up, her father is getting the first real look at any of them. Sure, he’d seen faces, limbs, a scar here and there, but… _Now he knows that the arm isn’t externally prosthetic like Tony’s damn suit._

-

And then they are directed to their places. Darcy was raised Catholic, so, as her family was the ones with expectations, the couple had chosen the service to be performed as such. He checks his cufflinks, determines that his shoes are shined well enough, straightens and restraightens his tie.

“I am gonna find a newspaper and smack you again, Buck.” Steve whispers behind him.

They go through the motions and are positioned, and then he actually gets to see her in the dress that Pepper had insisted on having made for her and sort of feels like his arm has been ripped off and put through him. Her father kisses her cheek after he lifts the veil, before setting her hands in Bucky’s.

_This woman chose you, loves you, wants you. You screw this up, and that’s the nicest of what you’ll deserve._

_She’s the most beautiful and wonderful thing to happen to you._

_Darcy Marie, I owe you my whole world, you glorious queen._

Jane is Darcy’s Matron of Honor (her and Thor’s wedding had been nice a few months before this), so naturally, her uncle and Natasha are the ones to deliver the Liturgy of Word.

Bucky really doesn’t pay attention to what is going on around him, more focused on the eyes of his little wren. Speaks when addressed. Parrots the traditional vows. Darcy says her personal ones first, and he feels his vision swim just a little. Bucky returns with his own. The deacon continues on, they exchange the rings. There, next to his mother’s ring, he slides the delicate, gorgeous gold puzzle ring. His own, with an amethyst set in the center, already on his hand.

Hears the deacon say something about lighting the unity candle. His brain is incredibly silent through all of this. The last several prayers are said. The deacon turns them to the crowd - their families, and delivers his final blessing. Says that they may share their first kiss as man and wife.

 _You mean woman and husband?_ He must actually say it, because she laughs before pulling him into a smouldering, tender kiss. _Mine, she’s officially all mine now, and I can’t let anything happen to her._

The wedding march plays as they walk past everyone, her left hand in his right, and his brain must fall out again, because it’s not got any commentary. Which, clearly, for the better.

The pictures are taken and a lot of congratulations are given, and Darcy’s lovely little cousin, the flower girl, trips while entirely still during one of them, so Bucky merely sweeps her up and kisses one cheek while Darcy’s lips press to the other. A flash lights up, and everyone’s laughing when Steve pulls the little girl into his arms, cooing at her in Gaelic and bouncing her on his hip during a few more. And when they are getting ready to exit, Bucky catches the girl's eye. Darcy croons at him for signing ‘Are you okay?’ and ‘Thank you, beautiful.’

The two are settled behind tinted windows, and she’s hastily changing into a slightly less marshmallowy, flowy, frilly dress, and he happily zips her in while she sits on his lap. “You’re going to be an amazing father, Jamie.” Her hands settle overtop where his are against her belly.

“To be fair, you’ll be an even better mother, Darcy Marie Barnes.” He kisses the back of her neck.

“Even if our jelly bean is neurodivergent?” He knows what she means in asking this. The two have talked about it before. So he presses another kiss against her.

“Between you, me, and JARVIS, because you know Tony’s a creep and having him listen, Peanut will be perfect no matter what. I bullied Clint into teaching me sign language so that when we went to met your family I could properly talk to your cousins and niece on their terms. I order a lot of my day around your patterns and compulsions. Both of us can’t read nearly as fast or as well as others because our brains aren’t wired that way.”

“Jamie, I love you.” She whispers it as she turns in his lap to kiss him.

“I’d hope so, because you’re stuck with my sorry ass for the foreseeable future. And our runt. Who, no matter what, will be a beautiful, glorious gift. And the second best thing to happen in my life.”

“And what’s the first?”

 _The smell of you first thing in the morning. The feel of your lips against my face when I am panicking. The sound of you singing when we’re makin’ supper. Knowing that the door is double, triple, quadruple locked and checked at night_. “You. Just, love, you.” He pulls Darcy into a tender kiss, dabs the tears from her eyes, helps before they get out at the reception by holding a compact mirror while she reapplies the littlest hint of eyeliner and mascara and concealer to hide her emotions.

-

He vehemently dislikes the idea of smashing cake into her face, so he very gently holds it and lets her take the bite from there. She feels and does the same. _Why start a union of love and trust with an act of violence?_

Their first dance is to the Billie Holiday rendition of “The Way You Look Tonight” and both of them sing along. Their second is “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper, and the whole time, he can’t take his eyes off her.

Dinner is amazing, Steve’s toast has the two nearly spitting out their drinks, and Jane’s actually makes Bucky’s water come out of his nose, even if he hides it with his napkin. Darcy’s father, well, step-father - not that it matters to anyone and especially so knowing that her birth father had passed away when she was very young and the man had raised such a darling woman - gives a speech that starts with the story of a little girl with skinned knees hiding behind her mother’s legs until he asked her to show him the game she had been playing. It ends with him telling the story of how that same shy little girl introducing him to a man with a the most enamored expression with loud, bold, happy words. Bucky turns and presses a kiss to her temple and hands her Steve’s pristine, unused napkin, because she’s crying. 

-

He has zero qualms pulling off her garter with his teeth, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time. _Sam or Steve or Sam or Steve?_ He flicks the lacy little band over his shoulder and his personal bet is very incorrect, because it nails Tony in the face and gets caught on his beard. _I swear if we come back and you aren’t plannin’ an engagement party, we’re gonna ask Pepper to leave you for us._

When Darcy throws the bouquet, he watches with a great bit of amusement the way that Skye’s face lights up before she shyly smiles at Steve. _Oh, even better. Yes. This is good. I can support this._

-

When they leave for the airport, Clint driving and then flying them, to Stark’s private island, the two are curled into one another, blissfully wrapped in their love and happiness. Clint lets them know that he’ll be on the other side of the island with the plane and a radio should they need him, and leaves them to the house.

 _I really wish it was our apartment door, but this, for now, will do._ He stops her to gently lift her, carry her over the threshold. Carries her right back to the bedroom. Lays her out on the bed and strips her of the dress, lets her peel him out of his suit.

 _This is more than I ever thought I’d get. I woke up over and over, and this makes every bit of that cold and emptiness and anger worth it._ “You are every blessing I could ever dream of and every single one that I will never deserve, Darcy. You are my Angel, and I love you so much.” He kneels at the foot of the bed, hands against her sides, her hands on either side of his face. “And you and this child are my whole world. I don’t think I could ever be happier.”

-

Their first night as a couple is spent sweetly, passionately. He chuckles and kisses her before rolling to the edge of the bed to grab his shirt for her to wear while she goes around and checks the doors and windows, once, twice, a third, a fourth time. He gets her a glass of water so that she can take her medications, refills it and hands it to her before carrying her back to bed. Lets her sit astride his lap and says prayers with her. Lets her curl into him. Gently kisses the tips of each of her fingers as he wishes her to sleep well, and then once presses a kiss to the tips of his fingers so he can brush them against her belly and wishes the same to their jelly bean, who she’s three months along with.

-

His last thought before he falls asleep, in the wee hours before the sun rises, is _I made it. I have everything, and I will never let this go._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished work for now but I will come later when I get to revisit and further flesh this out. I have things like what the rings look like, what the vows are, and that she spends a lot of their honeymoon wearing only his dog tags. But I really can't get afford at the moment to crawl into this universe and play just yet.
> 
> As for the ceremony and the speech Darcy's dad gave: all very much based in my Cousin's wedding last year. And the OCD! Darcy and the two of them being dyslexic kinda just happened, and I love it so much, because representation is important. Haters to the left.
> 
> Lucii, you encouraged me, and helped a surprising amount with this. This universe is yours to yell at me for.


End file.
